Ghosts on Mars
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Based off the movie, but not entirly! A virise like thing corupts the inhabentints on Mars, will the Hyper Force and Friends be able to stop and help these people? Or will they be corupted too?
1. Crash Landing

**Me: Only own Me and OC'S!**

"You're going the wrong way!"

"No I'm not!" 

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-Give me back the wheel!"

"No! You're going to get us all killed!

"You both better stop it or you're going to get us all killed!" Antauri screamed over Sprx's and Gibson's arguing. 

But those two weren't listening, they kept grabbing the wheel and suddenly the super robot was crashing to the ground. 

"What's going on?" Blade yelled, grabbing Liz's hand.

"Apparently, those two bone heads are steering us right into that planet!" Nova yelled over the alarms.

"It's not our-Ow! Dragon!" They yelled as Dragon whacked the back of their heads.

"This isn't good! Every man for himself!" Blade100 yelled, jumping into Torches arms, which she just dropped him. 

"Just try to stay calm everybody, we'll be all-" Antauri started, but was interrupted by the robot crashing and everyone blacking out on the unknown planet outside. 

**Short I know, but I have to get off now, storms and computers don't mesh well. **


	2. Mars

Otto blinked his eyes open and groaned as he sat up. 

"What happened?" He asked himself, and then everything came back. "Oh yeah!" 

"Is everybody all right?" Antauri asked as everyone came to. 

"A few Scratches and Bruises, but I think we're all right." Dragon replied as she stood up. 

"What-Ow! Nova," Sprx yelled as Nova slammed her tail into his chest. 

Gibson started to laugh, until; Nova hit him on the top of the head with her tail. 

"What'd I do?" He asked. 

"You both crashed our ship, you both disobeyed orders, _and _you both almost _killed_ us!" Chiro yelled as he helped Matt out of the rubble. 

"Well, with that settled let all take a minute to ask ourselves. Where the heck are we!" Blade100 yelled as Antauri stood at the big window. 

"Mars." Was all he said as they all turned to look at the red planet. 

* * *

"This is just great, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, have no way of getting out of here, and just to make it worse, Antauri has to make us walk around this Godforsaken planet, looking for fuel that's probably no here." Nova grumbled to herself as she, Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Dragon, Matt, Blade100, Blade, and Torch climbed over rocks. 

"Lucky Otto, Liz, Dark Wing, Chiro, Light Wing, Min-Min, Ren, Jin-May, Estela, and Mac, getting to stay in a warm, safe robot while the rest of us are out here where Martians can eat us!" Blade100 stated as he tripped over a rock. 

"There are no such things as Martians." Torch said as she jumped over a rock.

"I wouldn't be so sure Torch, we've seen many things around the universe, anything is possible." Antauri said

"I still say there aren't any Martians," Torch replied. 

"Well, we can't be sure until-" Dragon started, but stopped as she stared at something.

"What is it?" Matt asked, walking up beside her. "Oh."

It was a canyon like thing, there was a bunch of warehouse like buildings all connecting to each other and at one end of the canyon was a mine like place with tens hitched up, and there, in the middle of the canyon, was a big nuclear plant. 

"You sure there aren't Martians?" Blade100 asked as they climbed down. 

Torch sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So Brainstrain, how much farther until we find some fuel?" Sprx asked as they reached the ground. 

"To my calculations, it's in…there." Gibson replied, pointing the group of warehouses.

"We're not going in there….are we?" Blade100 asked. 

"Well, according to _my _calculations," Dragon pushed Blade100 down the rest of the way to the ground. "Yes". 

"Ow." Blade100 replied as he hit the ground. "That was uncalled for." HE replied. 

"Well, it's a little bit of pay back." She replied. 

"Ok, let's go inside." Antauri said. 

Inside there were boxes, barrels, doors, cages, and controls. The group walked in farther and they found a voice box. Nova reached out and turned it on. 

"…_.We have found the virus…..it clams victims and turns them into one of them….scrch….they're coming...! Scrch….my eyes! My face! Oh Lord_, _the pain...! Scrch…make it stop!_

"Transmission, over." A voice said from the voice box. 

"Well…that was…cheery…"


	3. Unexpected Drop in

After hearing the tape, they had to split up in groups, that fuel was hidden, and hidden well

After hearing the tape, they had to split up in groups, that fuel was hidden, and hidden well. 

The groups went like this; Dragon, Matt; Gibson, Sprx; Blade100, Torch; Nova, Antauri; and Blade, and Liz. 

* * *

"So, where is everybody?" Sprx asked

"Dunno, could have abandoned this Godforsaken place ages ago." Gibson replied. 

* * *

"I just know something bad is going to happen, something is just going to…jump out at us any moment." Blade100 said as he and Torch searched the lower levels of the warehouses. 

"Blade100-" Torch started, but was interrupted by a scream. 

* * *

As everyone followed the scream, they all met outside the door. 

"Could be a trap-" Antauri started, but everyone entered before he finished. 

"Such respect I get." He said sarcastically. 

They walk in to see Matt holding Dragon Scooby doo style with her head in his neck screaming. 

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" She screamed. 

They look over to see a _**HUGE **_spider on the barrel. Suddenly the spider blows up, everybody looks around and finely see's something in the shadows. 

"Hello Miss Dragon, Brother."


	4. two mysterous guys

"D"

"D?"

"D!"

"D!?"

They watched him walk out of the shadows, and he nodded to Dragon and Blade.

"Well…this was…unexpected…" Sprx stated.

"Expect the unexpected." Dragon said, shrugging.

"What're you doing here?" Blade demanded

"Dear brother, can one just not visit?" D asked

Blade just glared at him.

"Sigh, I am here because a large source of dark energy has been radiating off he charts."

"…What?"

"He means that there is an incredible evil here." Gibson explained.

"Oh."

"So, what's this...incredible evil?" Nova asked.

"I have not found that out yet." D responded

"Then let's find out, Monkey Team Go!" Chiro yelled, and they separated again.

* * *

"Why am I stuck going outside? And how come I got stuck with you two?" Blade100 yelled into the communicator.

"Because you're the only one who would do it" Dragon responded through her communicator.

"I REFUSED to do it! You MADE me do it!" Blade100 screamed back.

"…Because you were the gullible one…" Matt responded

Blade100 grumbled to himself as he climbed up the step hill.

"How come it had to be evil? Why not…bunnies? Or…or…butterflies?" He asked himself.

He got to the top of the hill and saw heads on spears.

"…AAAHHHH!!" He screamed, but stopped when he saw fire flickering below. He crept to the end of the hill and saw people. These people looked primitive, they had cuts everywhere and bone piercing.

"This is just to weird." He said.

A big dude came up on a platform and started to grunt. He had black armor on, but still had cuts and piercing.

The people cheered and five people came out with ropes around their necks. They were put on a thick piece of wood and then a axe was swung and chopped off their heads.

Blade100's face tuned pale green as he ran down the hill and back to the buildings.

* * *

"They did what?" Dragon asked.

"They chopped off their heads! And this one big guy was like...their leader!" he yelled.

"Blade100, that's crazy!" Matt responded.

"Guys!" Blade called to them over the communicators. "You've got to come down here, you're not going to believe it, but you've got to see it!"

They looked at each other and headed down to where the others were.

They ended up in the prison sector. They saw a cell and everyone surrounding it.

"Hey what's-oh you've got to be kidding me." Dragon said.

"What? What is i-I'll kill him!" Blade100 said.

Two young men sat in the cells.

"Hello hunny." One said to Dragon.

"Hello weakling." The other said to Blade100.

**Can you guess who they are?**


	5. Important AN

**Hey guys! Guess What!? Today was tha last day of school! NO MORE SCHOOL!! SUMMER IS HERE!! WAHOO!! I didn't even go to school today! But then my mom woke me up to early to go and pick Estela up from school early so I could hang with her...I regret that now...sorta, but I'll try to UpDate Soon and more, but we've got so much planned this summer, so I'm probably never going to be bored...**


	6. Explanation

**I got to see Spamalot!! It was Hi-Larry-Us! Blade100, you _owe _me an UpDate for this, and you know which one.**

**L.Wing: Dragon only owns herself and her OC's**

* * *

"Just where you two belong," Dragon started, leaning on the wall smirking "Behind bars."

"How come you two just don't teleport out?" Sprx asked.

"Because, these weird necklaces cancel out our powers," Brad replied.

"I need to get one..." Dragon mumbled. "Blade100, tell them what you found," Dragon said, coming back to earth.

Blade100 explained it to everyone, from him seeing the severed heads to when he ran away, back into where they were now.

Everyone grimaced and exchanged worried glances, they all felt uneasy about what he just said, but it was still unbelievable.

"Blade100, are you sure you're not just overreacting?" Gibson asked

"I saw what I saw! And what I saw was primitive killers!" Blade100 replied.

Brad laughed, "That's the sickness that's been going around"

"Sickness?" Antauri asked

"Why do you think we're alone in here? They got some sort of sickness that some idiot scientest set free" Brad replied.

_We sat in here, waiting for the judge or persacuter or something like that to come in and do...what ever it is they do...some people came in and they started to bang on our bars and they killed all the gaurds, we had anouther cell mate in here and some wierd red thing went into his mouth and he sat in a corner, percing and making gashes on his body, he started going crazy and tried to kill us, so we grabbed him and broke his neck... _

_"Where is he?"_

_His carcusse was eaten by rats a few weeks back_

_"How are you two still alive, you know, how about food?"_

_There's some boxes in here with food._

_So they all went outside some days ago, and then ya'll showed up._

* * *

After Brad finished explaining, everyone exchanged even more uneasy looks.

"How-" Dragon started, but was interupted by some one banging on the door.

"Are you sure _all _of them left?"

* * *

**Yeah I know it suck, but I'm going to be gone for a week starting tommorow, going to Mexico! **


End file.
